The Price of Freedom
by sydia05
Summary: One year after the war America heads home from a meeting, he sees a speck in the distance and it's coming closer. Who could it be? Historical Hetalia, Seems like AmeCan but it's not.
1. The Price of Freedom

July 4, 1784

The streets were so full today that I scarcely had any room to move. I was supposed to be at the meeting hall by noon and I was already running late. Apparently there was some sort of event being held later tonight so the people had gathered to see it.I got to the meeting room a few minutes late due to the traffic. The meeting was already underway by the time I got inside, but Hamilton had saved me a seat like always. After a quick debriefing, I settled into my chair and tried not to fall asleep during Madison's was good at helping to, he always had some commentary to give or a new idea, "I'm telling you Alfred, one day there are going to be horseless carriages". Most of them were interesting, but other times I worried that he had been hanging out to much with Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan, those guys could party and drink all night if you let them. But I had to hand it to the guy he really was smart, now if only he would stop butting heads with Burr there would be no problems in the meetings. For some reason the meeting ended a few hours earlier than usual, but who am I to complain. After the meeting I grabbed a bite to eat than headed home. I had lived in the city once, but Washington had said it might be safer if I wasn't near the city in case of an attack. The war had ended almost year ago, but Washington still wanted to be prepared. In my opinion, Iggy couldn't possibly have the funds to attempt taking over The United States of America, but I'm not in charge so I had to move out of the city. I guess I have no right to complain, they gave me a nice piece of land an hours ride out of the city. There was even a house already built on the property so I wouldn't have to worry about building one.

I made it home while it was still daylight out, seeing as Washington had told me today was my "Birthday", I decided to celebrate. Using a cookbook I had picked up in the city, I baked a nice cake. Still I wish I had at least some friends. France, Spain, Prussia, and Netherlands had been my allies against Iggy during the war, but once we won they all kinda left me. Well they had me make fair trade charters with them before they left, but still. Now I get to see them every six years to renegotiate the charter, so that's only having friends for maybe one week every six years. All those Europeans are so lucky, they have each other to talk to and yes even fight with on occasion. I only had my brother, but stupid Iggy had to take him away from me. So today I ate my supper outside by myself, cause you know, I have no friends. At least as the sun was going down, I could see the fireworks they set off from Philly. I want to call it that, but Burr says it sounds dumb. Hamilton has started calling it Philly too, but now he and Burr argue about it. While its funny to see those two go back and forth on anything, Washington says not to encourage them so I'll try not to.

So anyway here I am sitting on my porch, eating alone like a total loser, and I see this moving speck. At first I think I'm just seeing things or it's a smudge on my glasses, so I clean my glasses and put them back on. But the specks still there, not only that but the speck is growing too. I don't know what it is so, went back inside and grab my shotgun. As the speck gets closer it starts to look like a man is riding it. There are a lot of people in the world, so I put the gun down but keep it next to me on the porch. The speck kept getting closer, and just before it was close enough to for me to see, it hit me. That wave of energy a nation fells when another is near them. Each country gives off a different energy wave, depending not on the size of the country but on the strength. This country had to still be pretty weak or still a colony by their strength, but something was off. I had only felt a few nations strengths before, and I could tell them apart by this. This country's strength felt so familiar.

So I waited for the nation to come closer, watched as the horse they was on slowed to a trot near my fence. Waited as the rider tied up their horse, then walked through the gate. The rider kept his hat down over his eyes, I had never met a female nation before but Prussia had said there were some, and walked straight to my porch. I was starting to feel on edge until the rider lifted his hat, and I saw the happiest pair of lavender eyes in my life. I couldn't stop myself, I ran from my chair and tackled him to the ground.

"Happy Birthday Alfred," he said after his breath returned to him. My only brother, Matthew, had come to see me on my birthday. I thought the war had separated us for life. Apparently years of war can make the longing to see your brother and family so strong. Now I know why so many brothers joined the war together, to fight together and never leave each others sides.

We spent the rest of the day catching up on each others lives, eating dinner together, and eating that small cake I had baked. Mattie even stayed the night, and had breakfast with me the next morning. Sadly though he had to leave before noon so he could make it back home before Iggy came to visit him again. Man just when I thought I was getting my brother back, he had to be taken away again. I promised Mattie I would move a bit closer to his border so we could see each other more, and he promised the same to me. So I watched him ride away, with the leftovers I had made him take, and finally felt when his strength left me. Once again I was all alone, but I had hope. We were going to see each other more, even if it took another war to due it.

Well I have to go, I'm leaving later today to go and see some land sites for a new house by Mattie. So until we meet again,

Alfred F. Jones

The United States of America


	2. Bonus

*Time skip: August 2, 2018*

"Whatcha reading Al?" Matthew had just gotten home from work. He and his brother still lived in the house they had built together on their shared border. Upon hearing his brother's voice so close behind him, Alfred hid the book under him, "Nothing". Now Matthew's curiosity was peaked. "Right, i'm going to make dinner. Does pancakes sound alright?" Matthews voice was nothing but pure innocence so Alfred followed him into the kitchen, the book left forgotten. They talked as they worked, changing topics almost as often as every pancake was done. They talked of work, video games, new trends on Instagram, they talked of everything and anything except for that book. Yet it was still on Matthew's mind, what could Alfred be hiding from him? The question never truly left his mind, not while they were eating, not while they cleaned up, not while getting ready for bed, not even when he was trying to go to sleep. At about one in the morning he couldn't take it anymore. Sneaking down the hall, past Al's room, Matthew made his way to the living room. The book lay on the couch, still where Alfred had left it. Matthew started with the first entry…

"Mattie where are you! There you are, why are you sleeping on the couch? What are you readi.." Alfred's voice trailed off as Matthew finally was starting to to wake up. He had fallen asleep while reading Alfred's journal. The one he had started at the beginning of his revolution and had eventually used all of the pages in. There were a few spots where the pages skipped a year or so, but that was so like Alfred to only write down the important things. Matthew had fallen asleep on the same page that Alfred had been reading yesterday. The July 4th entry when Matthew had come to see Alfred even if it was dangerous. That day had lead to the building of the house they lived in now. Matthew had been touched that his brother thought so highly of him to include him in his journal. In fact there were quite a few entries that mentioned Matthew by name. The sentiment i that alone brought a smile to Matthew's face, America on the other hand had fled the living room and locked himself in his room. Oh well, it was going to be fun getting him out of there this time.

 **A/N: This story took forever to finish writing, it wasn't even supposed to follow this plot line. The story truly did just write itself.**

 **Thank you guys for reading! Please let me know what you thought of it ad if you want more stories in this type of format.**


End file.
